Time Crossed
by Pehime 3lepiona
Summary: Three months after the prophecy, Atlanta can live in peace, or so she thought. Due to her parents' divorce, she is forced to live with her mother in Manhattan. While trying to cash her check at the bank, Atlanta gets shot while stopping an armed robbery. She collapses in a nearby alley, convinced it is the end. She survives miraculously, only to find out that Cronus saved her.
1. Denial

**A/N: I've returned! I know you guys are thinking " Oh no", but it's true, I'm back. I have a new pairing this time** _ **( squee!).**_ **This is actually going to be easy for me. I bet by the end of this, you guys will wonder how I made it work. Anyways, I do not** **own class of the titans. Have fun reading.**

Atlanta stood in line at Bank One in New York. Her parents had divorced, which forced her to move in with her mother in Manhattan. She sighed in frustration. " What the hell is taking so long?" She thought to herself as she crossed her arms. She was wearing that same blue belly shirt with blue jeans, which she usually wore. Suddenly, she heard gunshots.

She saw a man in all black with a ski mask on. " Everyone down on the ground, now!" he commanded. Everyone except Atlanta laid on the ground.

" There is no way I'm giving up, I've been waiting for this paycheck all week." Atlanta said. Electricity sparked from her hand and struck the criminal. There was a sizzling sound as he fell to the ground and started shaking as if he was having a seizure. Atlanta heard another gunshot. She noticed that the center of her chest was leek in out blood. She brought up her hand and struck the criminal's partner with electricity. It wasn't too long ago that she discovered this power. It was during the time her mother and father declared their devorce. In her anger, she was able to summon lightning from the sky.

Atlanta limped away from the bank without collecting her paycheck. She was low on energy, but was thankful that no one saw her use her powers. She turned into an alley that lead to a nearby hospital. She collapsed into a puddle of water. " I fulfill that stupid prophecy and this is the thanks I get. I guess Theresa was right; we really are just disposable pawns for the gods and goddesses." Atlanta thought as she fell into unconsciousness.

 _There was a sound of a water droplet hitting a calm lake in a quiet place, like a cave. The sound echoed. Atlanta wrapped her arms around her knees and listened to the relaxing melody. The only light was coming from a hole in the cave's ceiling. She looked upon the calm water and heard the sound one more time. " Too bad Archie is afraid of water. We could come here together. Although; this place kind of reminds me of the inside of the temple of Prometheus, where I met that one guy cursed to go hungry and thirsty for eternity. Come to think of it, all the guys I've met haven't been right for me. Then there was Archie...but he was not my Fated other half. We were to go separate ways and meet other people. Then our children would become heroes too, probably fighting the same psychopathic god of time. I wonder if I what he will look like. I wonder if I'll ever meet him; the one who can fill the hole in my heart and complete me...my Fated other half." Atlanta thought._

Atlanta opened her eyes and gasped for breath. " I'm still alive?" She thought. She found herself on a soft cushion next to a blazing fireplace. " Am I in Hephaestus' office? No, that's not right. The gods could care less about me. So, where am I?" she wondered. As she sat up, the blanket that covered her fell off. She found herself in a green tank top and long light pink skirt. " What the hell? I'm so going to kill whoever put me in this." she muttered.

" Your clothes were soaked and covered in blood. The ones you are wearing were the only ones I had for a woman." a cold, deep voice said. It sounded familiar.

She turned around to see a figure in the doorway of the room. She recognized him immediately. " Cronus?" Atlanta asked, finally able to find her full voice.

" Atlanta isn't it? I barely recognized you. Your hair is longer and you've matured a bit." Cronus said. Atlanta knew that her hair had grown down below her shoulders, she just paid no attention to it. She looked at herself and was just now noticing her perfect hourglass figure.

" What the hell? How did this happen?" Atlanta asked out loud.

" Time did this to you. Don't ask me why it changes people, it just does." Cronus answered.

" I am going to kill you for putting me in a skirt, Cronus!" Atlanta said.

" I'm a god, you can't kill me. Secondly, those were the only female clothes I had. Some shops are closed around ten at night, you see. Lastly, all you've done is complain since you woke up. Ever heard of gratitude?" Cronus asked.

" Why would I show gratitude to a perv like you?" Atlanta asked. " I didn't see a thing. I blindfolded myself." Cronus explained.

" That's even worse. That means you had to feel around and stuff." Atlanta said. Without realizing it, she blushed a little.

" Relax, I didn't touch anything. I used my powers." Cronus said. Atlanta shuddered in disgust.

" You know, I was perfectly near death, why did you help me?" she asked. Cronus shrugged.

" I was bored I guess. Besides, it wouldn't be as much fun with only six heroes." Cronus said.

Atlanta stood up. " Have you given up on trying to rule the world yet?" she asked.

" No. Who would be foolish enough to give up their goals?" Cronus asked.

" I did. I wanted to finally be happy, but as soon as we fulfilled the prophecy, my life turned upside down." Atlanta said.

" That's because your life hasn't really started yet. Your life doesn't really begin until you take control of it. After you move out of you parents' house and get a career, your life will really begin. Only then can you be happy, because you'll have the ability to build your own life the way you want it to be." Cronus said. For once in her life, Atlanta looked at Cronus like he was an actual person instead as the monster she once viewed him as.

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right, Cronus." Atlanta said. She covered her mouth in a feminine way. She was shocked because she had never used his name without scorn before.

" Of course I'm right, I know everything." Cronus replied. Atlanta laughed a little.

" You're lucky Nemesis didn't hear you say that." Atlanta said.

" She got tired of following me around." Cronus replied.

Atlanta turned towards Cronus. " What did you do to keep me alive anyways?" she asked.

" I had to remove the bullet from your heart and heal your wounds. You were also quite dehydrated." Cronus replied.

" Well, thanks, Cronus... I guess." she said.

" You should be more careful, Thanatos is no longer chained up after all." Cronus said. Atlanta blushed again and she nearly gasped as her heart skipped two beats.

" Where am I, exactly?" Atlanta asked.

" Celina." He replied.

" Tennessee? How will I get back to Manhattan?" she asked. Cronus created a portal with his powers.

" It's late and it's a jungle out there. As a hunter, you know this best. Tread litely on stormy waters." Cronus said.

" I will. Thanks again, I guess." Atlanta replied before going through the portal.

She appeared near her house in Manhattan. " I can't believe it was Cronus who saved me." Atlanta thought as she went through the front door of her mom's old brick appartment. She went inside, expecting to be able to crash, but instead her mom found her.

" Atlanta, it's almost eleven at night, what happened?" her mom asked.

" There was a situation at the bank and I couldn't cash my check." Atlanta replied. _" Don't worry, mom; I was shot in the chest after stopping a robbery and I was rescued by the god of time, who wants to take over the world."_ Her thoughts added. She went up to her room and shut the door behind her. " Hymph, mortals." She mumbled to herself. She covered over her mouth. " Where did that come from?" she wondered. She fell on her bed and relaxed. " Did I seriously stay with Cronus that long that I started to pick up on his old phrases?" Atlanta asked herself. She noticed that she was still in the clothes Cronus put on her. Atlanta didn't give it another thought as she fell into a deep unconsciousness.

 _Atlanta's Dream_

 _She was walking along a lavender colored carpet, wearing a white ballgown type of of dress. " Why am I wearing a dress? I never wear dresses. She saw someone up ahead at the alter of a sanctuary. " This must be my wedding day. Am I finally going to meet my fated other half?" Atlanta wondered, as she headed down the isle. Suddenly, Cronus appeared in the place of her groom. " Huh? What's Cronus doing here? Is he going to ruin my wedding? I'm so going to kick his butt." Atlanta thought._

Atlanta woke up to the sound of her communicator. " Finally, the sound I've been waiting for." She said. She picked up her communicator and answered it. " Theresa?" Atlanta said.

" We're gathering today, Atlanta." Theresa said. Theresa still looked the same, only she was wearing fancier outfits these days.

" Crap, I totally forgot!" Atlanta said. She rushed around, getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a green shirt.

" Relax, Atlanta, it's still an hour from now." Theresa said.

" Couldn't this have waited another fifteen minutes? I had a dream that I was finally going to kick Cronus' butt." Atlanta said.

Theresa laughed. " We've all had that dream, but isn't it a bit late?" Theresa asked.

" What do you mean?" Atlanta asked, struggling to put on her tennis shoe.

" Why have you started thinking about Cronus all of a sudden? I mean, we haven't seen him since before I turned into that phantom thing." Theresa said.

" It's a long story. I'll have to tell at the gathering. Where are we meeting?" Atlanta asked.

" Joe's Diner in New York City." Theresa replied.

" Celina." Atlanta whispered, her face turning a light shade of pink. " Huh? Why did I say that?" Atlanta wondered.

" Celina, Tennessee? Perhaps next time. I see you're looking for peace." Theresa said. Atlanta noticed that Theresa was talking differently.

" What happened to you? You're talking like an old Wiseman." Atlanta said.

" I never noticed. I guess you're right." Theresa replied.

" Anyways, I'll see you in a few, bye." Atlanta said as she hung up her communicator. She slipped on her other tennis shoe with ease. She sat down on her bed and yawned. " I'm so exhausted. I would sleep if I didn't have only forty five minutes to get there." Atlanta said to herself as she headed out.

 **A/N: I can't believe how well that chapter went can you? I'm thinking about adding characters from another category, but I'll have to see how well this goes. Anyways, please review.**


	2. Sweet Time

**A/N: Hey you guys! I can't believe I came up with this pair. I hope I'm the first one** _ **( squee!).**_ **I know you guys are concerned about this couple, but trust me. Okay, Theresa.**

 **Theresa: " Pehime 3lepiona does not own class of the titans.**

 **A/N: Awesome! Let's continue cuz I'm Fabulous!**

After stopping by a different bank and cashing her check, Atlanta took the subway to New York City. Then she took a cab to Joe's Diner. Theresa, Jay, Archie, Herry, Odie, and Neil were all waiting for her at a large round table.

" Wow, Neil, you're not late." Atlanta said in surprise.

Theresa patted the empty space next to her. " Come here, Atlanta, tell mother Theresa everything." Theresa said.

Atlanta shook her head and sat next to Theresa.

" Well?" Theresa asked.

" What is this, an interrogation?" Atlanta asked.

" Come on, spill. Why think about Cronus now? I need gossip to fuel me!" Neil said. Clearly he was bored.

" Okay, fine. I got shot stopping a bank robbery while trying to cash my check. I almost died in an alley. I woke up only to find out that Cronus saved my life by removing the bullet and healing me. I was pissed that he put me in a skirt and tank top, but apparently that was all he had and my clothes were covered in blood. Then I found out I was in Celina, Tennessee." Atlanta said. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

" Wait, Cronus saved you?" Archie asked.

" You saw Cronus?" Odie asked.

" Yes and yes." Atlanta replied.

" Is that why you said Celina while we were talking?" Theresa asked.

" No!" Atlanta said, her cheeks turning a lite shade of skarlet.

" I learned that Celina barely has any crime, that's all." Atlanta said.

" Speaking of Cronus, Agnon friended me on Facebook and sent me a picture of him. It was hilarious. He was playing with gryphon figurines." Neil said as he began to laugh hysterically. Everyone couldn't help but laugh with him.

Everyone calmed down from laughing. Atlanta stared into space, a look of longing in her eyes. " I wonder what he's up to." She thought. Her eyes widened as she realized what just crossed her mind.

" Bad Atlanta, what are you thinking?" the left hemisphere of her brain said.

" Are you okay?" Theresa asked.

Atlanta pulled herself away from the debate between the left and right hemispheres of her brain. " Yeah, just thinking." Atlanta replied.

" About your crush?" Neil teased.

" I don't have a crush." Atlanta replied.

" If all else fails, you can still move to Celina." Theresa said with a cruel grin on her face.

" What does that mean?!" Atlanta asked.

" Isn't there someone there? Someone who can fill the large gaps in your TIMEframe?" Theresa asked, her grin becoming devious.

" He wishes! There is no way I was thinking about that thing!" Atlanta said.

" Did you seriously forget I can read minds? That means you're in denial." Theresa said, raising an eyebrow.

" Stop it, you're going to make me sick." Atlanta said. Her heart was racing.

" I can hear your heart beating. It's saying stop, don't say that about my darling Cronus." Theresa said, laughing a little.

" GROSS! I hate Cronus!" Atlanta said. Theresa burst out laughing.

" I'm just messing with you." Theresa said.

" So immature." Atlanta hissed.

Theresa smiled only slightly cruel this time. " Atlanta, do you like Cronus?" she asked.

" Hell no." Atlanta replied.

" Who would?" Odie asked.

" That would be Rhea, his wife." Jay answered.

" Cronus is married?" Atlanta asked.

" Use to be. She was killed." Theresa said. Atlanta thought about this.

" It's a jungle out there. Tread on stormy waters litely." she whispered.

" Huh?" Theresa asked.

" Nothing." she said. She looked up at the clock. It was already six at night. The fact that she had arrived at four in the evening escaped her completely. " Time sure does fly by quickly." Atlanta thought. An image of Cronus briefly flashed in her mind. Atlanta shook away the thought. " I should go. My mom might get worried again like she did last night." Atlanta said before leaving.

Atlanta walked up the sidewalk, heading towards the subway. The sun had just drifted below the horizon. She sighed deeply as she thought about what Theresa had said. Suddenly, a strong hand forced her to turn around. It was another thief in all black, who sounded like a teenager. " Hand it all over, missy and I won't hurt ya." He said with a Brooklyn accent. Atlanta kicked the gun out of his hand and kneed him in the stomach before kicking him to the ground. " Next time, try not to rob someone with no purse." Atlanta said. She turned back around and discovered that this thief also had a partner. He shot his gun straight at her. Atlanta threw up her arms to shield herself. After a while, she put her arms down and opened her eyes. The man was motionless and the bullet from his gun was frozen in mid air. " What on Earth?" Atlanta thought.

" What did I tell you, girl?" a familiar cold voice asked. Atlanta turned to the alley behind her where Cronus stood.

" Twice in a row? No way." Atlanta thought. " Why did you do that?" she asked.

" I haven't stopped time completely in a while, it feels good to exercise my unlimited power." Cronus said.

" How big is his ego?" Atlanta thought to herself.

" Probably as big as his muscles." The right hemisphere of her brain said.

" Be logical for once." The left hemisphere of her brain said. Instantly, the left and right hemispheres of her brain began to debate again. Atlanta suddenly felt dizzy and she collapsed. Her shoulder was spilling blood. Cronus caught her and lifted her up into his arms the bridal way. Everything was blurry except for the glow of his blood crimson eyes. He lifted her up closer to him gently before pressing his lips against her's in an electrifying kiss. Atlanta was too weak to stop what was happening; and for some reason, she didn't want to. The last thing she remembered was falling into a deep unconsciousness that was similar to a coma.

 _Atlanta was in a bright place. " I feel so warm." she thought. Atlanta opened her eyes and saw two other Atlantas. One had on a business suit and wire framed glasses. The other one was wearing a multicolored dress with a feathered headband in her hair._

" _Hey, girl. What are you doing here, you're suppose to be awake." The one in the multicolored dress said._

" _Who are you?" Atlanta asked._

" _I'm Atlanta R, the creative one. That's Atlanta L, the serious one." Atlanta R replied._

" _You mean I'm the logical one." Atlanta L said._

" _What do mean? Where are we?" Atlanta asked._

" _I control the right side of your brain while Atlanta L controls the left side of your brain." Atlanta R said._

" _They're called hemispheres. Hemispheres. Also, we're in your mind. Think of us as your guides. Well, at least I am." Atlanta L said. " I'm a guide too." Atlanta R whined._

" _Please. If it were up to you, she would've done kissed that psychopathic Cronus guy a long time ago." Atlanta L said._

" _You know, I get a headache every time you guys argue." Atlanta told them._

" _I can't help it. It's like he hypnotizes me with a time pendulum." Atlanta R said, hearts seeming to form in place of her eyes._

" _Here we go again." Atlanta L said in frustration._

" _Actually, Cronus kissed me; not the other way around." Atlanta told them._

" _Oh please, you wanted it." Both of them said._

" _That's it, I'm waking up." Atlanta said._

Atlanta opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed. Her mother sat beside her in a chair. " I could've sworn Cronus carried me. Where did he go?" Atlanta thought. She tried to sit up, but her mom made her lay back down.

" You shouldn't try to sit up so soon." Her mother said. Her mother also has crimson red hair with a pair of brown amber eyes.

" I feel great, mom, really." Atlanta said, sitting back up. A man in a lab coat opened the sliding door and entered the room.

" Good news. You're perfectly fine. That's weird because the guy who brought you in said you lost a lot of blood." the doctor said.

" Is he still here?" Atlanta asked.

" He's right outside. Do you want him in here?" the doctor asked.

" Sure, why not." Atlanta said, trying to play it off. After the doctor left, Cronus entered the room.

 **A/N: What? Oops I did it again. This is officially my new favorite story. Please, please review and see you guys next time.**


	3. Closure

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. To be honest, writing a story with this pairing was hard. Okay, Cronus, it's time.**

 **Cronus: Pehime 3lepiona does not own class of the titans.**

 **A/N: Sweet! Let the story continue.**

Atlanta stared at Cronus for a good three minutes. " Wow." her and Atlanta R thought at the same time.

" You know what, mom, i could use a soda though." Atlanta said.

" Alright, ill be right back." her mother said as she left. Cronus stood in the doorway.

" Why'd you kiss me?" Atlanta asked.

" It was the fastest way to transfer energy to you. Its called psychometry." Cronus replied as he sat in the chair on the other side of the hospital bed. Atlanta noticed that his pale skin color had turned a very light shade of pink. She blushed as she felt her heart skip a beat. Cronus noticed that she was blushing.

Atlanta spoke unconsciously. " Cronus..." she said; but she couldn't finish because her throat felt sore all of a sudden. " Why do i feel like crying?" Atlanta wondered. She noticed the full moon burning bright outside the window. Then she noticed that Cronus was right next to her. Cronus gently placed the palm of his hand on her cheek and drew her closer to him. He collided his lips with her's in a passionate kiss. Atlanta put her right hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head, holding him in place. Both parts of her brain were silent, impaired by his poisoness kiss. He removed his hand from her cheek and placed it on her back. Atlanta held him tighter. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she hummed almost silently. She put her toungue in his mouth and was filled with an overwhelming feeling. Atlanta felt like she was frozen in place and she didn't want it to end. For a while, it was like time had stopped completely for them.

At Theresa's house, she recieved a call from Archie. " Hey, Theresa, do you know if Atlanta is home?" Archie asked.

" Archie, we are all suppose to go separate ways. Besides; Atlanta is no longer available, nor will she ever be." Theresa replied. She hung up her communicator and stared into space. " Time is drifting in an odd direction." Theresa said to herself.

In the city, the oracle sat by his magazine stand. He took off his sunglasses and his glowing eyes became normal blue ones. " It appears my time as oracle is over. I bet i know who the new one will be." he said to himself.

Theresa sensed that this had happened. " It's almost time for all of us to retire. I will bless us all with happy long lives." Theresa said to herself.

Atlanta and Cronus finally broke from their kiss. Atlanta gasped for air. Her lips were red and her cheeks were skarlet.

" I thought you didn't like Cronus." a familiar voice teased. Atlanta turned to face the door.

" Theresa? What are you doing here?" Atlanta asked.

" Time, space, and the universe itself, as well as history, are all drifting in an odd direction." Theresa explained. Atlanta noticed her voice had gotten more mature since the last time she saw her.

" What are you talking about?" Atlanta asked.

" I must guide all things to the future. I don't have enough power to grant all of us immortality, but I will do the next best thing. For that, I must take something away. I honestly hate to do this. Cronus, for establishing a relationship with a mortal, you will be mortal as well." Theresa said. She brought up her hand. " Don't worry, I won't take your powers. In place of your immortality, I will grant us all a very long life that will only end when the universe does." Theresa explained. They felt a large vibration pulse through the room from Theresa's hand. Theresa grasped Atlanta's hand and Atlanta felt an electromagnetic force pulse through her. " I have given you great power, Atlanta. Use it wisely and pass it on." Theresa said, heading towards the door. She turned around and smiled at the both of them. " Atlanta, please be happy with the one you love forever." Theresa said, before disappearing into thin air. Atlanta turned back to Cronus with a heavy heart. " I'm sorry." she said.

" For what? This is good. Now both of us will live for the same amount of time. I don't have to watch you die while I get to live eternally." Cronus explained.

" I made you mortal." she said.

" In return, all of us get to live forever. Besides, I still have my powers. This guy isn't dying anytime soon." Cronus said. Atlanta smiled and she kissed Cronus again.

Atlanta's mother entered the room and saw that Atlanta wasn't there. " If only I hadn't talked to that doctor for so long." she thought to herself. She sat next to the empty hospital bed. " It has been like this, ever since the divorce. She's always gone and never wants to come home." she thought to herself.

A man with red hair, ruby eyes, wearing a brown suit with a black tie entered the room with Theresa. " Relax, Atlanta is in good timing." he said. Atlanta's mother looked over at Theresa.

" This is Mr. Daīmao Romanov, a transfer lawyer from Japan and a supreme court judge from Russia. He's an old family friend." Theresa explained. " I'm one of Atlanta's old friends." Theresa added.

" That's right, you must be Theresa." she said.

" We came to visit, but it seems that she must have been released already. I really wanted her to meet this old geezer here." Theresa said.

" Don't worry too much about that, Ms. Sanders. I'm sure she'll return soon." Daīmao said.

" How do you know my name? I don't recall ever telling you." Ms. Sanders said.

" Let's just say that I was watching the divorce trial." he said.

" You look way too young to be a supreme court judge." Ms. Sanders commented.

" I graduated early. I also tend to take jobs at the UN and random police forces." Daīmao explained.

There was a deep moment of silence. " I hope Atlanta comes back soon, I'd hate for her to miss the letter I sent her." Theresa said.

" It's been like this since the divorce. She's always disappearing. Only this time she disappeared with an older man." Ms. Sanders said.

" Who, Cronus? He's harmless. Besides, can you blame her? You've had experience with older men. They're more mature, they understand you better. That's probably why the parents had their daughters marry older men in bible times." Theresa said.

" How'd you know about that?" Ms. Sanders asked.

" Nobody's perfect. I know we all want our children to think we are, but they'll figure it out eventually." Theresa explained. Ms. Sanders thought for a second.

" Who was that Cronus guy anyways?" Ms. Sanders asked.

" Let's just say that he invented time." Theresa replied.

" We must go, it's getting late and this young lady needs to be home soon." Daīmao said.

The two of them walked down an empty hallway after leaving the hospital room. " You do realize that I'm not just a family friend nor an old geezer, I'm your great great father and I don't appreciate such disrespect. Besides, I was the one who sent the letter." Lord Romanov said.

Theresa rolled her eyes. " If she found any of that out, she would either think you're crazy or think you're a stalker." Theresa said.

" I guess I should send the letter to Celina then shouldn't I?" Lord Romanov said. Theresa merely laughed and they continued on their way.

 **A/N: Yep. This proves you can't have a story without Lord Romanov. I actually do own him and his secret identity. Lord knows he's always changing it, so you never know. Anyways, please review and I will see guys next time.**


	4. Confession

**A/N: Top of the morning to ya laddies, this is Pehime 3lepiona with a new chapter! I'm actually surprised how long this was drawn out. It's awesome. Okay, Lord Romanov, let's get this party started.**

 **Lord Romanov: " Pehime 3lepiona does not own class of the titans. Unfortunately, she does own me though."**

 **A/N: Don't be like that, I can easily take you out of this story the same way I put you in it. Anyways, enjoy the story ya'll.**

 **Lord Romanov: " Wait, I just realized you got your intro from Jack Septiceye."**

 **A/N: Go away, you know I did it on purpose...for entertainment. Anyways, let the story continue.**

 _Atlanta's dream_

" _I feel so warm right now." Atlanta thought._

" _That's because you're sleeping next to Cronus." Alana R said._

" _I still think it's a bad idea." Atlanta L said._

" _Will you two shut up. You act like lawyers in a courtroom or something." Atlanta said._

" _Actually, we consider ourselves to be like Phobos and Deimos. You know, the cute crow girls from that one Manga we read that one time." Atlanta R said, giggling._

" _You mean Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon? We read that before we met Jay, Herry, and Cronus." Atlanta L said._

" _Yeah...Cronus." Atlanta R said, hearts seeming to appear in place of her eyes again._

" _Oh please, he's not even that cute." Atlanta L said._

" _Are kidding me, he's hot. You're just blinded by knowledge." Atlanta R replied._

" _You're blinded period." Atlanta L said._

" _Now you're being illogical." Atlanta R replied._

" _Okay, I admit it. Cronus is hot. In fact he's more than hot. Now will you both shut up?" Atlanta asked._

" _Yay, I win!" Atlanta R cheered. Atlanta L rolled her eyes and shook her head._

Atlanta opened her eyes and found herself in Cronus' arms. She was laying on his torso and his arms were wrapped around her. " I really don't want to move right now." Atlanta thought. She looked up at Cronus and giggled silently. " He kind of looks cute when he sleeps." Atlanta thought.

There was a knock at the door and Cronus woke up. " For pendulum's sake, it's only eight in the morning." Cronus said.

Atlanta couldn't help but laugh. " You were asleep and you still know what time it is?" Atlanta asked. Cronus rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door. When he opened the door, Theresa was standing there. " Top of the morning to ya." She said.

Cronus shut the door in her face.

" Well that was rude." Theresa said. She opened the door and let herself in. She set an envelope next to Atlanta. " Here, Atlanta. My great great grandfather made me deliver this because I called him an old geezer." Theresa said.

" You're going to wake me up too?" Atlanta asked.

" Just open the damn thing." Theresa said. Atlanta opened the letter and a visa card fell out.

" Atlanta, this visa card has approximately eight hundred billion dollars on it. Spend it wisely. Sincerely, Lord Romanov. Who's that?" Atlanta asked. She looked up and Theresa was gone. " Seriously?! She leaves right when I have a question?!" Atlanta asked.

" Perhaps it's not time for you to know the answer yet." Cronus said.

Odie was sitting in front of his fireplace playing a video game. " Awesome, high score!" he cheered. He took of his goggles and put them to the side. In the flames of the fire, he briefly saw a clock that was stopped. " What on Earth?" He wondered. He picked up his communicator and called Theresa.

" Hey, Odie. What's up?" Theresa asked.

" This is going to sound crazy, but in the fire I saw a clock that was stopped." Odie said.

" That's because time will stop in the future, and only I know why." Theresa said, giggling before she hung up.

Atlanta returned to Manhattan with Cronus to tell her mom what was going on. She held the card out in front of her face. " What kind of weirdo would give someone eight hundred billion dollars and expect them to spend it wisely? Is that even possible?" Atlanta asked.

Cronus took the card from her. " I can think of one way you can spend it wisely. Don't wave it around and announce it's contents in public." Cronus said, tucking the card into his pocket.

" Now he's speaking my language." Atlanta L said in her mind. Atlanta rolled her eyes. " I wonder where it's legal to get married under when you're under eighteen." Atlanta said.

" Utah, Kansas, Texas, Mexico, Israel, pretty much any place except Ninety-nine percent of the United states." Cronus replied. Atlanta's cheeks turned dark pink. She couldn't believe that she was actually thinking about marrying Cronus. As they neared her house, Cronus took her by the hand. Her showed her a ring with a green crystal.

" This is a crystal called Hectite. It was said to be born from the ongoing storm of the planet Jupiter." Cronus said.

" Are you proposing?" Atlanta asked. " Yeah, I am." Cronus replied.

" Then yes." Atlanta said. Cronus put the ring on her left hand's ring finger and the two of them kissed. Atlanta used her house key and both of them entered the house. Ms. Sanders headed to the front door and saw them standing there.

" Mom, I'm engaged." Atlanta said.

Ms. Sanders took them into the kitchen and started cooking to keep herself calm. " Mom, please say something." Atlanta pleaded. Ms. Sanders turned around. Her eyes were threatening to release their tears.

" Why are you so against me? Is it because you're not living in Canada anymore?" Ms. Sanders asked.

" Well, the crime rate here is out of control. You did kind of divorce my dad over something stupid..." Atlanta was cut off by Cronus.

" That's mortals for you." he said. Atlanta looked over at him and he shrugged.

" This has nothing to do with me being against you. The reason why I'm marrying Cronus is because I love him." Atlanta explained.

" You've only known him for a couple of days." Ms. Sanders said.

" Believe it or not, I've actually known him for over a year. I just started falling for him three days ago, after he saved my life." Atlanta explained.

" How?" Ms. Sanders asked.

" He's the god of time. When I went to school in New Olympia, I was actually training with my friends to become a hero to stop him from taking over the world." Atlanta confessed.

" You know I don't believe in Greek mythology." Ms. Sanders said.

" I know, but I'm telling the truth. He use to be my enemy. Then we fulfilled the prophecy and we had to return to our normal lives. Three days ago, I was near death and he saved me. He also saved me again the next day. I guess I just started falling for him." Atlanta said.

" How were you near death?" Ms. Sanders asked.

" I was shot while stopping a robbery at the bank. I was near the hospital when I collapsed." Atlanta replied.

Ms. Sanders closed her eyes and put her hand over her mouth. " I can't believe this." she said.

Atlanta leaned over and whispered to Cronus. " What were the gods and goddesses worried about, my mom doesn't even believe what I'm saying." Atlanta said.

" Mortals only believe what they see. The doubting Thomas is what it's called." Cronus said.

" Did you say doubting Thomas?" Ms. Sanders asked.

" Yes." Cronus replied.

" Alright, if that's true, make me believe her." she said. Cronus pointed at the clock on the wall and she looked at it.

" I can rewind time, fast forward time, and stop time." Cronus said. The clock did everything he described.

" That has to be sorcery." She said.

" I can also move others through time and time travel. I can also change history by a phrase called replay time." Cronus explained.

" So you're really the god of time?" Ms. Sanders asked.

" Kind of. Yesterday, my friend, Theresa took away his immortality in order to grant all of us the ability to live forever; until the universe ends." Atlanta answered.

" How can she have that kind of power?" Ms. Sanders asked.

" I tried to ask her, but she teleported before I could." Atlanta replied.

There was a moment of silence. " Do you really love him? Do you really want to marry him?" Ms. Sanders asked.

" Yeah." Atlanta said.

" Then let's go get you a dress and head to the court house." she said.

" I thought you can't get married under eighteen." Atlanta said.

" You can, it just has to be at a courthouse and your parent has to be there, showing they gave you permission." Ms. Sanders replied.

" So you actually want her to marry me?" Cronus asked, with a menacing grin on his face.

" Not really. You do look like villainous; but if it makes my little girl happy, I'll be supportive." Ms. Sanders said.

Atlanta punched Cronus in the arm. " Leave her alone. She just found out that I'm marrying a guy who's older than time and tried to take over the world." Atlanta said.

" Alright, let's get going." Ms. Sanders said.

" Yay, we're going to marry Cronus!" Atlanta R cheered inside Atlanta's head.

" Pipe down, colorful." Atlanta L said. Atlanta giggled as her and her mom headed to the store to buy a wedding dress.

 **A/N: Yay, they finally made up. Can you guys believe how long this story has been. Cronus and Atlanta are getting married. Who would've thought? Please review and I will see ya'll next time.**


	5. Curtainfall

**A/N: Hey guys, Pehime 3lepiona here with the last chapter. I'm actually quite happy this lasted so long. Okay, Odie, your turn.**

 **Odie: " Pehime 3lepiona does not own class of the titans."**

 **A/N: Yeah bebe, let the story continue.**

 **Lord Romanov: " Austin Powers? Really?"**

 **A/N: Shut it, Mr. Serious.**

While Atlanta and her mom were at the bridal shop picking out dresses, Theresa decided to pay the Oracle a visit. " You look well, Oracle." Theresa said. " That's because I'm no longer the oracle." he replied. " Not so fast." Theresa said. She snapped her fingers and he was redeemed as oracle. " Oh crap." he said, covering his abnormal eyes with his sunglasses. " Sorry, but since there will be a new generation of heroes and a new enemy, you must be the oracle to guide them." Theresa explained. " I'm getting too old for this." the oracle said. " I can't wait for the moment they become heroes." Theresa said, before disappearing. " Only descendants of Lord Romanov do that, I swear." he said.

Atlanta and her mom were still at the bridal shop. " I bet Cronus is wondering what's taking us so long." Atlanta said. " For the god of time, he can sure be impatient." Ms. Sanders replied. " Just imagine him as my husband." Atlanta said. " It's about time." a familiar voice said. Both of them saw Theresa in the doorway. She entered the room and sat next to them. " I have a bone to pick with you. You disappeared right when I had an important question. Who's Lord Romanov?" Atlanta asked. " I can't tell you yet." Theresa explained. " You mean that lawyer from Japan and supreme court judge from Russia that was with you?" Ms. Sanders asked. " Kind of. Either way, the time will come for us all to meet." Theresa said.

Atlanta finally found the perfect dress. It was pearl with draped sleeves and glitter everywhere. It came with white diamond heels and a kaleidoscope patterned veil. Atlanta's mom made her try it on. " That is so cute. You look beautiful." Ms. Sanders said. " So, how does it feel to be marrying your enemy?" Theresa asked. " Actually, it feels pretty good. I've never felt this way before, and I certainly never thought I'd feel this way about Cronus." Atlanta replied. " We saw Cronus shirtless numerous times, so I'm surprised you didn't want him sooner." Theresa said. " Kind of makes you wonder why it's always the villains that are hot don't it?" Atlanta asked. " Totally." Theresa said. " Okay, enough out of both of you; we need to get to the courthouse." Ms. Sanders said.

Ms. Sanders drove Atlanta and Theresa to the courthouse. They ran through the corridors, searching for their assigned courtroom. " We are really pressed for time." Atlanta said. " Will you stop with the time jokes?" Ms. Sanders asked. " Sorry, must've picked it up from Cronus." Atlanta said. After finally finding the courtroom, they went inside. " We're here, your honor." Ms. Sanders said to the judge. The judge nodded. " It's about time." Cronus said. Ms. Sanders rolled her eyes. Now she understood what Atlanta meant. Atlanta stood with Cronus in her wedding dress. " Is the mother present?" The judge asked because it's procedure. " Yes, your honor." the bailiff said. " Are there any witnesses?" the judge asked. " Right here, your honor." Theresa said. " Then let's proceed." the judge said. She came down from her seat and stood in font of Atlanta and Cronus. " Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to join a loving couple in matrimony. Love is patient, love is kind. Love does not boast, nor scorn. It is not fowl mouthed or cursed. It does not hate nor judge. It does not inflict pain. Love is peaceful and brings joy. Love is untamed by hatred, blind to appearance, and deaf to horrid sounds. It is everlasting through illness, health, poverty, wealth, war and prosperity. If you agree to this, please say I do." the judge said. " I do." Cronus said. " I do." Atlanta also said. The judge put their wedding rings on their fingers. " By the power vested in me, by the Manhattan courthouse in the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the judge said. Cronus pulled Atlanta close to him and collided his lips with her's in a passionate kiss. Ms. Sanders wiped away her tears. " I always cry at weddings, especially when I married her father." she said. Theresa patted her shoulder. " Soon she'll have a kid too, but that's only in a matter of time." Theresa said.

After five years, things calmed down. Atlanta had moved in with Cronus in his huge mansion in Celina, Tennessee and everything was peaceful...for the most part. " Mom, Dad, wake up! Don't I start kindergarten today?!" a five-year-old girl with long crimson red hair and blood crimson eyes asked while jumping on the bed. " For crying out loud, Atlantica; do you have any idea what time it is?" Atlanta asked her daughter. " Yeah, it's six in the morning. Let's go." Atlantica replied. " School doesn't start for another three hours. Go to bed." Atlanta said. Cronus wasn't paying any attention. " Hang on, can I at least use the bathroom first?" Atlantica asked. Before Atlanta could respond, the bathroom door in their room slammed shut. " She's quite a hell raiser isn't she?" Cronus asked. " She's you in a little girl's body." Atlanta replied. " Hey ya'll, what's up?" a familiar voice asked. Atlanta uncovered her face and saw Theresa standing at the foot of their bed. " What is it now?" Atlanta asked. " Cronus gets to be immortal again. Fate changed her mind." Theresa explained. She touched Cronus on the shoulder. " Cherish it and be thankful." Theresa said, upon giving him back his immortality. " Okay, do you mind? I have a female mini Cronus in the bathroom." Atlanta said. Theresa waved and then disappeared. Atlantica came from the bathroom and hopped on the bed. " I'm starving, can we order sushi or something?" Atlantica asked. " Later. Just go to bed and stay there until eight o'clock okay?" Atlanta asked. " Fine." Atlantica said, sliding off the bed and rolling her eyes. " I swear, mortals always waste their time sleeping the day away." Atlantica growled as she headed to her room. Atlanta pointed at the doorway. " The raw meat, the constant knowledge of what time it is, she's like your mini me. If I knew THAT was going to happen, I wouldn't have married you." Atlanta said. Cronus chuckled to himself. " Love is patient, love is kind..." he said, reminding himself to be patient with her.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this story. I'll be coming out with the sequel, Time Crazed soon. Love you all. Please review.**


End file.
